kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Guitarist
The Guitarist is the 8th episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 86th episode overall. In this episode; the kids have to bring a fill-in guitarist in when the regular guitarist is out of town; only to learn that he's in a wheelchair. Plot Summary The episode opens with the kids singing "Help"; a song that quickly proves appropriate for Kids Incorporated. With guitarist Brian going with his family to visit his grandmother, the band needs a temporary guitarist. First to arrive is a kid known as Dude (when Richie asks if that was the name his parents gave him, Dude responds that it's the only name he goes by); and begins complaining about the song they were preparing to rehearse ("I Think We're Alone Now"). Dude apparently prefers songs with titles such as "I'd Pierce My Nose for You" and nearly gets in a fight with Richie before doing his audition. Apparently, Dude forgot Kids Incorporated is not a heavy-metal band; as his guitar playing would have fit well had that been their genre. Instead, Dude gets unplugged. The next audition proves far worse; with a kid using her teeth to pluck her guitar. Riley then introduces a kid named Tommy Martin (in wheelchair). The kids then practice "I Think We're Alone Now", with Tommy impressed but self-conscious about not being able to walk. He does acquit himself well on the guitar solo; and the kids are impressed enough to bring Tommy in (granted as a temp). However, the rehearsal of "Man in the Mirror" in the garage proves far less successful (Tommy starts off playing off-beat; then a string breaks followed by Stacy nearly tripping over a wheel), and the continued self-consciousness causes Tommy to blow up and roll out ("Love Will Save the Day"). Ryan manages to track Tommy down for a quick man-to-man talk; encouraging (while showing some tough love) him but to Ryan's frustration, the message about facing your fears didn't seem to stick ("With or Without You"). Back in the garage; it looks like Kids Incorporated's back to square one (Richie suggests an accordion player; and after trying to defend the idea by saying it's better than nothing; Kenny retorts "I'd rather have nothing"; Stacy mentions she has a guitar-playing cousin...in Wisconsin). However, Tommy eventually decides to conquer his fears and returns; leading to closing song "Man in the Mirror". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Guest * Glen A. Fagin - Dude * Jade Calegory - Tommy Martin Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Help" (The Beatles cover; performed by Devyn) * "I Think We're Alone Now" (Tommy James and the Shondells cover {also recorded by Tiffany}; performed by Stacy) * "Love Will Save the Day" (Whitney Houston cover; performed by Connie, Stacy, Richie, Kenny and Ryan) * "With or Without You" (U2 cover; performed by Ryan) * "Man in the Mirror" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Kenny) Goofs * Stacy's guitar strap breaks while the band is singing "Help". The guitar practically falls on stage, but Stacy manages to catch it in time. Kids Incorporated then successfully finishes "Help". Trivia * "Love Will Save the Day" was previously used in Season 4's "Trouble's Cooking"; but with an additional verse used here that was not used in the previous season's episode. * The message of "The Guitarist" is that if you have a disability it's your own attitude that holds you back not the nature of your disability. * Devyn is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Love Will Save The Day". * This episode's director, Jeff Margolis, also directed Whitney Houston's live performance of "Love Will Save the Day" for the opening ceremonies for the 1987 Special Olympics held on August 2, 1987 and aired the next day on ABC. * Both Glen A. Fagin and Jade Calegory would appear in later episodes of Kids Incorporated. ** Fagin would appear in the following episode "When the Clock Strikes Twelve" as Big Eddie. ** Calegory returned in the Season 9 opener "The Boy Next Door"; playing a romantic interest of Ana who is also in a wheelchair. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated